


i hope.

by legally_blonde



Series: Jukebox Love Story [11]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: Jackie hopes for Hyde.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: Jukebox Love Story [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i hope.

**I Hope**

* * *

_I hope she make you smile the way you made me smile on the other end of the phone_

_In the middle of a highway driving alone, oh baby, I hope you hear a song_

_That makes you sing along and gets you thinking ‘bout her_

* * *

“I’m shocked he brought a date,” Donna said as she sat at the table with her friends – minus Hyde. Hyde was currently at the bar with a girl none of them really knew. The most they knew was that her name was Heather and she worked at an auto parts store.

“Mom wasn’t happy about it, Dad just grumbled a lot,” Eric said with a sigh. “How long have they even been dating?”

“Three months,” Brooke said and Kelso nodded.

“Funny,” Jackie snorted. “He only stopped showing up at my place two weeks ago.”

“He what?” Eric asked, looking at Donna in shock and then realized she knew. “What the hell, man?”

“He was there that one weekend I visited,” Donna said and Jackie nodded. “It was pretty pathetic, but that was a while ago. I didn’t know it was still happening.”

“Oh yeah,” Kelso said with a laugh. “He’d crash by us a lot.”

“Yup,” Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. “I was really hoping you two would work things out. Then he mentioned this girl and I knew it was done.”

“He never even told me, lying bastard,” Jackie said. “Whatever. Glad I didn’t do anything stupid like actually let him in. Most that happened was a lunch here and there, that he paid for.”

“Let’s just pray tonight is uneventful,” Eric said. “My dad will find some way to blame me for anything that goes wrong.”

* * *

“Oh my God,” the group heard Mrs. Forman yell, causing them to turn around and find Hyde down on one knee proposing to his girlfriend of a few months.

“What the fuck,” Donna said angrily as Jackie gasped and tried to keep the tears at bay. He was _just_ in Chicago trying to convince her they should work things out. He couldn’t commit to her after two years together, brought home his stripper wife to flaunt, and then tried to get back with her for months after she moved away.

“I’ll, uh, be back,” Eric said, wanting so badly to keep the peace for the sake of his parents’ anniversary party. Eric punched Hyde in the arm before pulling him in a corner and had what looked like a heated conversation.

“That better not be the ring he kept saying he bought me,” Jackie muttered under her breath, trying to control her emotions. “I’ll slit his throat if he did that.”

“It’s not,” Kelso said and they turned and glared at him. “I only know it’s not because he asked me to hold on to it since I’m in Chicago and he isn’t. He was trying to win you back, Jackie. I don’t know what the hell this is.”

“He’s right,” Brooke said. “I’ve seen it, it’s still in our safe.”

“You know things have gone wrong when Kelso is making sense,” Donna said, rubbing her temples. “I don’t understand.” 

“He’s lost his goddamn mind!” Eric came back yelling. “Of all nights to do dumb shit like this? Red had been itching all night to shove his foot up someone’s ass!”

“Maybe we should start to head out?” Brooke said and Donna nodded in agreement.

“In a minute,” Jackie said, feeling herself harden as she walked over to the bar. She was done with Steven Hyde. She was done being made fool of by him and his dumb actions.

“Jackie, what are you doing,” Donna asked, clearly concerned by the look on Jackie’s face as she grabbed a champagne glass. “Let’s just go back to mine and Eric’s place now. We can talk.”

“Don’t worry,” Jackie said with her fakest smile. “I just want to toast the happy couple. An engagement is so very exciting.”

“This isn’t going to end well,” Eric muttered and Donna shook her head.

“I’ve seen that look from Jackie when we used to date, it was never good for me,” Kelso said, shaking as a chill went through his body from the memories.

“Everyone, please raise your glasses for Steven and Heather,” Jackie said.

Everyone smiled and cheered as Jackie turned to face them again. Heather smiled happily as she continued to glance down at her ring, but Hyde was worried. He knew Jackie – knew her too well.

“Steven, Heather, I hope when you both met you felt sparks by the end of the drive. Steven, I hope you knew that she was the one by the end of the night. I hope you never felt more free, you tell your friend’s that you’re so happy. I hope she came along and wrecked every one of your plans. I hope you spent your last dime to put that rock on her hand, I hope she’s wilder than your wildest dreams. Steven, she’s everything you’re ever gonna need.”

“This is so sweet,” Heather said as she kissed Hyde’s cheek.

“And then I hope she cheats,” Jackie spat out and everyone gasped. “Like you did on me.”

“Burn!” Kelso yelled and started laughing loudly. “Goddamn Hyde, she burned you so good!”

“Cheers to Hyde and Heather,” Jackie said, chugging her drink before throwing the glass on the ground, not even flinching at the sound of the shattering glass. “All the best to you both.”

Jackie glared at Hyde one more time before storming out of the tent. Hyde knew it was going to be brutal the minute she picked up the glass, but he didn’t expect that. He should have, though.

“Well, I take back my comment about that being sweet,” Heather said with a scowl on her face. “Who the hell does she think she is? She doesn’t know me.”

“I’ll be back,” Hyde grumbled, following Jackie outside.

“Leave her be, Hyde!” Eric yelled as he followed Hyde outside, Kelso in tow. “You brought this on yourself, you should have seen this coming from the devil a mile away!”

“Can it, Forman. This is between me and Beulah.”

“Oh screw you, Hyde,” Jackie screamed turning to face him finally. “Go back inside to your fiancée, we have nothing left to say.”

“You might not, but I have some things to say to you,” he said, grabbing her so she stopped walking. “You don’t even know her!”

“I never said I did! All I did was give the well wishes that she will hurt you the way you hurt me,” she said, glaring at him. “I think it was reasonable.”

“Selfish brat,” Hyde yelled.

“Does she know you’ve been at my apartment almost every weekend? Where does she think you go when you disappear?”

“Work trips,” he muttered.

“Ah,” she nodded, sounding smug. “Yes, you did work those weekends. You worked so hard trying to get me back and I wouldn’t even buzz you in, unless you really begged. Or if I was hungry by the time you showed up.”

“Damn it, Jackie,” he snapped. “I tried to move on.”

“This is you _trying_ ,” she cackled. “You stopped showing up two weeks ago. Now you’re proposing to this girl? You’re pathetic.”

“Says the girl who just caused a scene back there!”

“And you’re causing the scene right now,” she said, looking over his shoulder at the crowd that they drew in. “You’re self-destructive, Steven Hyde. I won’t let you take me down with you anymore.”

Hyde turned around and saw Heather standing there, tears in her eyes. She must have heard everything. He cursed as he turned back to Jackie, but he knew he brought this whole night on himself. Deep down he wanted this to blow up like this. He wanted to end things with Heather. He wanted a reaction from Jackie. He didn’t expect it to be like this though. She’s right – he’s self-destructive.

“Listen, she looks a little upset,” Jackie said, patting him on the shoulder condescendingly. “I hope you stay up all night all alone waiting by the phone and then she calls. Baby, I hope you work it out – forgive and just about forget. Take her on a first date again and lean in for a kiss.”

“And then?” he asked warily.

“I hope she cheats,” she said simply before walking away.

* * *

_She’s everything you’re ever gonna need_

_& then I hope she cheats_

_Like you did on me_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday! Hope you all enjoyed this. I heard the song and inspiration struck. I'm hoping to have more chapters out more regularly again soon. Some things have been harder to write than others.
> 
> Let me know you're thoughts and any suggestions :)


End file.
